Death Rides on a Storm
by Kawind El Flako123
Summary: Sequel to Who Are You? After the fight with Parava, Percy, Carter, Annabeth, and Sadie must deal with a naga threat. And this time, the group won't be together. They will have to split up and take on this new threat. But on the inside, a new development occurs; Nico di Angelo has been added to the group, but a new ally might be more trouble than help... "T" for mild language.
1. Prologue To

**A.N: **It's so nice to be back! Even though, I haven't been gone long at all. I'm starting this approximately 5 hours after I posted the last chapter of Who Are You? This is to satisfy the needs of the only reviewer who reminded me about Nico di Angelo( how could I honestly forget him?) So I'd like to thank **blue star 123 **for reminding me!

Thus I start a new adventure( Sorry, I'm changing to 3rd person. But if I get enough reviews telling me not to I'll change back!):

* * *

Prologue:

**N**

**I**

**C**

**O**

Nico di Angelo liked the darkness. He really did. It was comforting to his senses, period. He felt better, he could see better, he could hear better. Everything about it just made him feel great, and it never failed to make him feel great. But there was a saying that Nico always remembered when he was in the dark, " _All good things must come to an end." _Nico really hated that phrase.

Nico also like shadow- traveling. It always shrouded him in darkness for periods of time, but unfortunately shadow- traveling didn't like him. It always made him tired and hungry for McDonalds. Not only that, it almost never took him to the place he actually wanted to go.

For example, Nico didn't want to go to the New Orleans graveyard; he specifically said, " New York, New York." and suddenly there he was face to face with a dog, " We need to talk, Nico."

" Anubis... We're not supposed to "talk" until this Thursday so I'll be leaving." He turned around and waved goodbye.

" Nico, wait!" The familiar girl's voice alarmed Nico, but he turned around reluctantly hoping that it wasn't who he thought it was, " Hazel? I promise on your grave if that's you..." He turned around to see his maternal sister, Hazel Levesque, glaring at him with her brown eyes, " You'll what?" She crossed her arms in a defiant way.

" You know you're not supposed to be out right now! You know I'm still trying to smooth things over with Reyna! If she finds out you snuck out, they'll never trust you!" But then he focused his anger on Anubis, " And what do you think you're doing bringing her here!? You know she can't leave that camp!"

Anubis backed up with his hands raised, " Nico, calm down. She's just having a blackout moment at that Roman camp you want her to stay in so much. She's here in her dreams, and as long as she asleep, she'll be here with us. Is that fine with you?"

Nico was still fuming from the fact that Hazel was okay with this, but as long as relations were kept with Camp Jupiter, everything was fine, " What would you like to talk about then?" Apparently, Anubis hadn't expected him to actually agree to talk because the death god started to shift his feet awkwardly like a nervous school yard kid.

" You understand that I have acquired a host right?"  
" Yes. Walt Stone." Nico never liked small talk.  
" It appears that said host has been...how do I say it...mind controlled."  
Nico felt frustrated by the fact that a god let his host be stolen right out from under his nose, " You mean to tell me...you let your own host be stolen from you!?"

Anubis sighed and mumbled, " Yes..." Hazel looked at Anubis, mystified, " But you're a death " god." How did you let your host be stolen!?" The dog shifted shape into a human form. One that strangely looked a lot like Nico, " It's not like I let them take my host. I fought with it, but they had strength and brainpower in numbers. Snakes...I've never liked them."

_Snakes, huh..._" They didn't say anything to you did they? When they were trying to steal your body and all." Nico still found it funny that a _god_ had his body stolen. " They only said this, ' _We are many, we are one. Try and stop us and you will be done. Master desires this boy's body and he will acquire it one way or another. So I suggest you run back to your mother!' _or something like that. Either way, I didn't listen to a word they said. I kept batting them away, but somehow some of them slipped past me towards Walt's soul and separated us."

Nico honestly didn't know what to make of it. The only snake he'd ever heard of that spat rhymes was the oracle, and he didn't think the oracle was powerful enough to overthrow an Egyptian god while he was in his host, " I don't know what to say Anubis...Did they say anything else? I mean rhyming snakes just draws a blank for me."

The god didn't visibly didn't like what Nico asked him, " They spoke one word that plagues three of the most dominant cultures of the Ancient Age: **Nāga." **_Naga? Now I really don't know what's going on. _Nico, indeed, was confused.

But something kept relaying in his head, " Wait, you said_ three_ of the most dominant cultures. I'm guessing one is Greek and another is Egyptian." Nico just realized what the other was and face-palmed himself because of it, " Please don't tell me the other is-"

" Roman." Anubis muttered dejectedly. Nico cursed under his breath. Not only was he in danger, but his new half- sister was, too. The world was just out to kill all of death's children! Hazel walked up to Nico, " You know we can always get help from the Roman Camp? "

" No, Hazel! They're not-" Hazel interrupted him, " They are a part of this! You heard what Anubis said, there is a curse on_ all_ of us. They have strength in numbers, too!" Nico knew she was right, but it would look bad for Hazel if as soon as she entered their camp they were faced with a crisis! Another rumor for children of Pluto to be bullied about.

But Nico just thought of a silver lining, " I know some people who can help us! And, Anubis, you know some people, too right!?" Anubis sighed, " If you're referring to Brooklyn House and Camp Half-Blood, they can't help us..." Anubis waved his hand and an image of Camp Half-Blood popped into view.

Nico could visibly see the dome that surrounded Camp Half-Blood, and that wasn't normal. And neither was the tumble of weather inside of the dome. One moment it was sunny. Then, it was storming, then snowing, etc.

Anubis zoomed in the view to an edge of the dome. Nico could see multiple campers attacking the dome, but their weapons were harmlessly glancing off of it, " What's going on!?" Anubis sadly answered, " The nāga have already made it to them before they even had a chance to be alarmed about the threat."

" What about Brooklyn House?" Anubis waved his hand again and an image of four people inside of a tattered room. One was heavily bandaged, and another was on her knees crying. But Nico considerably recognized the two other people, " Percy and Annabeth!?"

" Yes, they, luckily, recognized the nāga and have already killed a major one. " Nico was relieved at the news, but he thought of another question, " I would have figured that Brooklyn House was full of people with how highly you talk about them." Anubis sat down on a gravestone, " You remember when I said my host was stolen from me?"

" _Yes..." _Nico had a feeling he knew what Anubis was going to say next. " Well, Walt kind ofkidnappedallofCarterandSadie'strainees..." Nico knew Anubis tried to speed his words together so Nico couldn't understand him; he was used to it from campers that didn't want to talk to him.

" Ok, first, you let your host be stolen from you. Second, said host _kidnaps_ some of our **only** hopes of defeating these naga. And finally-" Nico stopped. He looked at Hazel, " Anubis, do you think you can make a copy of her?"  
" What!?" Anubis was confused.  
" You know what you do whenever you're hear, but you're not here? How you split your soul so you can be in multiple places at the same time?"

" I don't know if I can do that, Nico. I mean it's different for a demigod than a god to have their soul _split. _Besides, I don't even think she'll agree with it-"

Hazel stepped up, " It depends on what Nico's thinking of." Nico smiled, " Can you do it, Anubis?"

Anubis sighed, " I suppose so..." He snapped his fingers, suddenly there was two of Hazel. " Oh, no! I'm waking up!" The original Hazel left while the copy stayed, " Cool!"

" You have the same composition as the original. You're just a portion of her soul. But seriously, Nico, what are you planning?" Anubis looked at Nico with the same eyes he always gets when people don't know what Nico's thinking.

Simple and plain, Nico said, " We're going to get your host back."

* * *

**A.N: **Oh, I enjoyed that so much! It makes me elated to think of ideas on what will happen next! I hope you all enjoyed this 3rd person POV. If I get enough reviews telling me to change back, I will, but to me this is much easier.

Thank you all for reading, and remember this is just the Prologue to the next story! Please review and tell me what you think!

Kawind OUT!


	2. Final Offer

**P**

**E**

**R**

**C**

**Y**

He felt nothing, he heard nothing, he saw nothing, he smelt nothing, for all Percy knew, he was dead! He also had no time perception of how long he'd been there although it felt like a long time. But his feet had landed on something soft, and felt nice to actually be on something solid. But the sensation felt weird since he hadn't felt anything for some time.

The sound of waves lapping against a shore followed as the warm water crashed against his feet, and then, the ever-so-intoxicating smell of sea water enticed Percy to open his eyes, and he gladly did so.

His eyes were met by the nighttime sky of Ogygia. The moon was a crescent in the sky surrounded by stars that would make the night sparkle with light. The only thing that would've made that picture better was for Calypso to be standing beside him so he could compare the two and come up with the conclusion that Calypso was still more gorgeous.

Percy stood up to realize he was shirtless and in his swimming clothes. He wondered where his regular clothes were, but as long as he was comfortable, he honestly didn't care.

Speaking of Calypso, where was she? Usually, she would have probably been leaning over Percy tending to his wounds, but as Percy looked down, he realized he didn't have any wounds. So why was he there? The Fates were supposed to send wounded heroes to Calypso so she could nurse them back to health only for the hero to leave her behind. But the heroes didn't leave because they _wanted_ to, they left because they_ had_ to.

Since Calypso was a child of Atlas, she was cursed to this island. The Fates would send her heroes that she couldn't help but fall in love with, and she would offer them to stay with her, but the Fates were more treacherous than that. They sent her heroes that _couldn't_ stay because they had too important a responsibility in the outside world to stay. So they left a broken-hearted Calypso on this lonely island to wait for the next one to come along.

That was her punishment for being the child of a Titan, and Percy hated every bit of it. But he wasn't injured. So what was the reason for being there? " Calypso!?" Percy called out.

He wandered out of the beach and into Calypso's garden guessing that was where she would be. He looked on happily at the moonlace that shone silver under the moonlight, the honeysuckle, multi-colored roses, and the rows of grapevines bursting with red and purple grapes that still would've made Dionysus sit up and beg. There were too many good memories in that garden so Percy had to keep moving. And that was when he saw the smoke coming out of the cave.

It smelled just like the beef stew from when he first came to the island, and that comforted him. To him, everything that had happened after he left Calypso's island felt like a dream, and that he'd never left the island, was the reality. He walked into the cave to see the pot of stew boiling over the usual fire, " Calypso!?" He saw a figure sitting beside the pot, but beside it wasn't Calypso; it was his dad, " You really think I look like Calypso, son!? I know I've been on that diet lately, but..."

" Poseidon!? Wait! No..I meant...Dad!? No I don't think you look like Calypso, and what are you doing here!?" Poseidon pouted at his son disapprovingly, " Well, that's flattering Percy! I'm sure if you said that to Annabeth you totally woo her!"

" Dad, **what are you doing here!?**" Poseidon rolled his eyes, " Geez, you've never been this angry with me! Is it because you were expecting to see Calypso and not your old man!? Oh, " Poseidon got this crazy look in his eyes, " You two didn't plan to meet did you!? Ha! That's my boy!" Percy's face turned bright red with embarrassment, " Dad, you know I have a girlfriend so there's no need to joke around!"

" And you want to know why I'm so mad at you? If what I saw earlier wasn't a dream, I get this big revelation about the nāga and the Egyptian gods and goddesses, and you don't say one word to me, and now, here you are on Calypso's Island acting all chummy like we grew up together!"

The Sea God took all this in while sipping a bowl of stew, " Come here, son. Sit next to me." He patted a wooden chair that had somehow appeared next to him.

Percy calmed down enough to where he walked over and sat down without any problems. Poseidon leaned back in his chair, and looked out the mouth of the cave. The landscape had somewhat changed. The garden was still in front of the cave; beyond that, there were pine trees dotting the horizon. And then the moon and stars checkered the sky. It was a view that Percy could have looked at forever, but he had business to carry out.

Poseidon turned towards Percy, " Are you comfortable?" The question threw Percy off, " What kind of question is that!? * Sigh* I guess I am, I mean, this chair is pretty comfortable. "

" I don't mean the chair, Percy! I mean this! Being on Ogygia, tending to the flowers! Taking swims in the ocean, exploring island! Taking walks on the beach with Calypso!" An illusion of Calypso tending to the flowers appeared, and it made Percy's heart skip a beat.

" What are you trying to do, Dad?" Poseidon got up and motioned for his son to follow. They walked out of the mouth of the cave and watched the flowers glow in the night, " I could give you back all of this. The island, the ocean, Calypso. All of it. " What he said stunned Percy, and he didn't even notice that his father was already by the water down the hill.

He ran behind him, " What do you mean!? Calypso said that once I left, I could never return! And why here!?" Poseidon's face was tired, " I took one of the most comfortable places from your mind and reconstructed it to fit what you find comfortable! That fresh water lake that you were first in? It's now salt water! The mostly gravel beach? Now, it's mostly sand! " Percy was still confused, " I still don't understand!"

" I can relocate you and Calypso to this island! You can stay here forever with her! Let us gods handle the fighting! We're plenty capable!"  
" Dad! Stop walking and let me talk to you!" Poseidon, indeed, did stop walking, " Why me!? You know I can't stay with Calypso. I have too much to do in the outside world!"  
" You are my favorite son, as I've already told you, and that is exactly why I want you to leave the Nāga to us! If I were your human father and not a god, I wouldn't want this kind of life for my son. "  
" But there is more than the Nāga out there! I have Annabeth, Grover, Mom, Paul, Nico, Chiron! Every one that I love and everyone that depends on me is out there and not in here! Besides, I can't stay not just because of my friends and family..."

Poseidon understood what Percy was getting at, " You mean the Egyptian children... You know, them going messing was nowhere near your fault, Percy."  
" And yet, I feel guilty and responsible enough to risk my safety to find them..."  
" * Sigh* Your mom really did raise you the way I would didn't she?" Poseidon looked towards the stars, " You know what, Son? I never really remembered why we named you Perseus. Perseus wasn't even one of my sons! He was a child of Zeus... " He snapped back into it, " So I guess I can't really persuade you to live with Calypso, can I?"

Percy shook his head, and that made his father smile, " Looks like you inherited both your mother's and my own stubborn personality..."  
" Yep, but that's what makes me awesome... Now can I get back to the real world now? I believe I have somewhere else to be." Poseidon just shook his head and laughed, " Oh, nooo! We've still got one more important subject to cover, Son, before we leave this paradise! Since I can't convince you to not fight, I might as well teach you something useful! "

" And what would that be? " Percy had a good idea what it was.  
" Your power to use water is the same as a son of Hades using the dark and a son of Zeus using the sky, but the difference is, you can also use a second power: earthquakes. It's my understanding that you can already use them. That old snake beat me to it... But you don't know how exactly how to use them. There are still things you don't know, and that is why we're going to be here for a while."

Percy partly understood, but he still had somewhere else to be, " Yea, but what about everyone on the other side? I can't waste all of my time in here while we're fighting over there!"

The Sea God held his hand up for Percy to be quiet, " Don't worry, I'll just split your soul into two. We gods do it all the time!"  
" On half-bloods?"  
" No..."  
" So how do you know it'll work?"  
" Just trust me." Before Percy had time to react, Poseidon touched Percy's forehead and immediately another form of Percy shimmered into existence, " Don't worry, it's still you. There's nothing different about him. When we're done here, you'll automatically rejoin with that body. Are you fine with that?"

" I guess..."  
" Good!" He snapped his fingers and the clone disappeared to the outer word, but as soon as he vanished Poseidon's demeanor changed, " Now that he's gone, we need to speak seriously about a certain matter."

" Sure, what is it?"

" We need to speak about you and...how you lost the " Curse of Achilles."

* * *

**A.N. **Woohooo! I've been waiting to spring that one on all of you since I began typing! I'm glad to be back, it truly is great! Look this is a request from me, okay? I need you all to read my other stories, okay? I understand this is the best known of my stories, but I need to know where my other stories stand!

Also, you all vote for the Fanfiction Choice Awards, Okay? I don't think I should win anything, but vote for whoever you think should!

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you guys continue reading!

Kawind OUT!


End file.
